inazumaelevensbestfansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search!
Hiya minna! I don't know if I'm in the mood or not to write another chapter of The Moonlight Murderer... I hope you like it! Last Time! Ariel and her room-mates heard something from the droom in front of them. They checked it out and found 3 girls on the floor shaking with fear. Wait, 3? The 4th one which is Maya is missing or should I say......MURDERED.......Ariel tells the teacher the next day and decides to start searching! The Search! The whole school is searching. Most of the students are scared, but they have their baseball bat or a heavy book, even one of them has a gun. Ariel and her friends spilled up. Ariel's P.O.V: I looked around. There was three ways. Straight, lef and right. I went through the left way. Only lockers and a few class rooms, apperantly, there was nothing out of the ordanary. Dana's P.O.V: I just got out of the class and I'm already scared. But unlike Katey, she'll be yelling my name untill now, but I don't hear anything only a few students talking with each other about the search and about Maya's body being hidden, Now I'm really scared I started to walk straight but saw or heard nothing. Katey's P.O.V: I'm really scared. I need to go back and find the others. But my body won't budge. I just had to go and search...I went right. Nothing there scary, thank god. Lucy's P.O.V: I sighed. I don't even know where to start! I looked back. I started to walk back and went through the left hall way. There was only the janitor's room, lockers and only like 2 or 3 classrooms. Wait! How about I look in the class rooms? I looked in them, but ther was nothing. I wonder where else should Iook....*looks at the janitor's room* Oh great! Now I have to go in there! What if I get murdered? Wait, no one told me to go there! But what if there's something there? Hmm...Whatever! I'm going there if I get mudered or not. I opened the door slowly... Normal: Lucy: *screams from a distant* Ariel, Katey and Dana: *runs from where the noise came from* They arrived. Ariel: What? Lucy, what is it? Lucy: *points at something in the janitor room* Ariel: *looks in the janitors room and screams* It was......Maya's body! After that, some janitors and teachers took the body out of the school. In Ariel's Droom: Ariel: It's ok, Lucy. Lucy: No! The body was right there! Dana: Maybe I should bring you a glass of water. *gets out of the droom* The Principle: *talks in the speaker* Testing, testing. Yes, um....we have new students here. More like a new team here. They are from the Raimon school. The soccer-club. Dana: *comes in the droom and gives Lucy a glass of water* Here. Lucy: Thanks. *takes the glass of water and drinks it* Katey: *lies down on her bed* So....? What now? Dana: Dunno.... Ariel: How about we go to the soccer field and play soccer?? Lucy: No way! Maybe we will get mudered! Ariel: *lies down on her bed* Fine.... There was a knock on the door. Lucy: Who is it? The door opens and the principle was there. Ariel: Huh? Oh! Yes, how may we help you, Sir? The Principle: I want to tell you all something very important to keep in mind.... Lucy: What is it? The Principle: There's someone who is not supposed to be here...and that is....a MURDERER. The 4 Girls: WHAT????!!!!! Next Time! The Star Ray School got company and that company isn't going anywhere, they're staying in the school no matter what! And the best part begins! The End! The End! I hope you like it! NanoForever (talk) 09:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever